Only the Beginning
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: Kouji's POV, basically a take on what he was thinking during their first run-in with a generator after arriving in the past. Slight shounen ai, Kouji and Ryou.


Disclaimer: I own 4 DVDs of Generator Gawl, but no more.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a Generator Gawl fic. It takes place at their first encounter with a generator, right after they arrived in the past. This is through Kouji's POV; basically my take on what he was thinking during that time, especially when the generator grabbed Ryou. Also, it kind of hints at shounen ai, Ryou and Kouji (which is ridiculously obvious anyway...^^)   
  
Also, I would like to make a note about how I spelled Kouji and Ryou's names. Yes, I know that the majority of people use "Koji" and "Ryo," and that they are spelled that way in the DVD, but I have a reason for not doing so. In the anime, when Natsume leaves the three of them a note, she spells their names "Kouji" and "Ryou." Since I saw them spelled in that manner, it is the way I feel I must spell them also. And although Natsume is not mentioned in this story, I don't use the spelling "Natsumi" as I've seen a few times, because of the fact that when Masami paged her, the pager said "Natsume." Okay, I am finished ranting about that subject now. ^_~ Sorry about that. *bows* ~Yami  
  
---  
  
I never thought that they'd find us this quickly. But all we can do now is run, as this generator that they've sent tries to capture us. Or, more likely, it tries to kill us. Immediately my need to protect one person in particular surges through me, and I act on impulse. Grabbing Ryou's hand, I run, pulling him behind me. I can hear the sounds as the generator crashes through any and all obstacles to get to us. We continue to run, trying to get away from it.  
  
But suddenly I feel Ryou pulled from my grip. Quickly turning around, I watch in horror as the generator pulls back its arm, Ryou tightly in its grasp. My mind is uncharacteristically unfocused for a moment, as I see him being pulled away from me. His name echoes endlessly through the recesses of my mind, and I simply watch for a moment as my mind tries to relay the message that his hand has been pulled from mine.  
  
But soon, my mind is able to comprehend what has just happened. But there isn't anything that I can do for him. However, Gawl can, and races back towards the generator. Suddenly, it hits me that he shouldn't be generating right now. It's too soon; we've only just arrived here. I yell out to him, trying to stop him. But Gawl is Gawl, and he completely ignores me.  
  
The generator throws him across the forest. Closing my eyes for a moment, I silently curse Gawl's recklessness. Now only I'm left to help Ryou, even though I am completely powerless to do anything. Despite the fact that I knew it was unwise for Gawl to jump into battle this soon, I was hoping that he would. I know that I can do nothing to help Ryou. But because Gawl is a generator himself, he holds to power to save Ryou. But with him tossed away like that...  
  
Ryou tells me to run; that I should forget about him and save myself. But he knows better than anyone that I could never leave him. It would break my very soul, or what I have left of one, to know that I had abandoned him. Because he is more important to me than anyone or anything else in the world could ever be. Even more important than this mission, the reason we came here in the first place.  
  
Watching as the generator squeezes Ryou's fragile body, my fists clench. Ryou screams out in pain, and I clench my teeth, unable to stand hearing him hurt like this. "There has to be something that I can do to help!" my mind yells. But my thoughts are drowned out by the tortured sound of Ryou's voice. I can't take this. It is too much to bear, hearing his cries of pain, of helplessness. It only amplifies my own inability to help him.  
  
Suddenly, I hear Gawl's voice. Looking up, I see him, and mere seconds later, his generated form stands in that same spot where he had been moments earlier. Running at the generator, Gawl attacks it, and in shock it throws Ryou to the ground. As his body makes contact with the earth, he lays there, unmoving.  
  
I quickly run over to him. Kneeling at his side, I help him sit up, my arm supporting him from behind. "Ryou..." I whisper quietly, trying to remain strong for him. Perhaps if I had not become so hardened with life, I would have been crying, crying because I knew that I had almost lost him. But now, only my soul cries, blocked from actually letting itself be known. Ryou looks at me, his eyes brimmed slightly with tears, tears from the terror that he had just faced.  
  
"Kou...Kouji..." he says, trying also to remain strong, even though I know he is unable to. Ryou had always been more emotional than I, and I know that he needs to express those feelings, not knowing how to keep them suppressed in the way that I do. "Kouji!" he sobs, burying his head in my chest. Gently I cradle his shaking body to my own.  
  
"Ssh, Ryou, just let it all go..." I say, "Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry, I'm right here with you again..." I hold him as he lets out everything, the terror and the pain. I watch his emotions flow out of him, until he has nothing left to give, save the knowledge of what had just happened. I look up to see Gawl finishing the generator off, and watch as it dies. It looks like we are safe.  
  
At least, for now.  
  
"Come on, Ryou," I whisper, helping him to his feet. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist, and I can feel the tremors of fear still running through his body. Hugging him tightly, I close my eyes, being strong. Being strong for him, because I know that it is what he needs. Being strong, because I have become accustomed to being more of an apathetic person.  
  
Being strong because if I'm not, then he would lose all hope...  
  
When he finally stops shaking, he releases his tight grip on me, looking up at me. I can see the sense of comfort in his eyes, telling me that he will be all right. Sighing, I smile slightly, though he knows it a serious and worried smile. Taking his hand, I lead him over to where Gawl is, now reverted back to his human form.  
  
This is only the beginning...  
  
---  
There we go. A short little GG fic as my entrance into this area. ^_^ Feedback would be much appreciated. ~Yami  
  
Note: When reviewing, please leave more than just a few words. As nice as "Good story write more" seems, it really doesn't help. The same with "This story sucks," it really doesn't tell me what I need to fix. Write about the good or bad points of the story or the writing style. Write what you liked or didn't like; what appealed or didn't appeal to you. Tell me I need to add more detail or had an adequate amount. These types of reviews can offer more help to me as a writer, so I can improve, and hopefully write better fictions in the future ^_^ 


End file.
